


Thesewt/一意孤行

by LotuZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotuZ/pseuds/LotuZ





	Thesewt/一意孤行

NOTE：  
剧烈OOC，是个假车，废话很多，好像是双向暗恋。  
-  
忒修斯做出过很多一意孤行的决定，并且在下定决心后便不再去反复思考其中利弊。他一直行事果断，不管是处理工作，社交，还是感情。  
可是有一件事，他反复斟酌，小心翼翼。

生存即是相遇，与不同的人。遇到的人或许是喜欢的样子，或许不是，或许与旖念中的人相似却不同。可能是美艳的，冷峻的，张扬的，内敛的，纯洁的，下作的。  
但是有些人，或者说有一个人，永远是记忆中的独一无二，是命数里的万中无一。是黑暗中的光，是吹灭烛火的风，是救赎，是深渊。  
对于忒修斯来说，这个人是纽特，他的弟弟。  
从何时开始的呢？忒修斯也没有明确的答案。像站在旋风中心不知道风吹来的方向，有些感情的出现，毫无道理，却异常坚决，不容抗拒。背德的沉溺会带来疼痛。这种痛噬肌砭骨，呼吸时拉扯着被思恋切割的肺叶，满口甜腥血气，像是吞下一道钻心剜骨。  
从那以后弟弟的每个举动，都像在忒修斯的边界线上踱步。忒修斯眯起眼睛，看着纽特从安静的孩子长成一个寡言内向的青年，他不再像小时候那样喜欢跟在忒修斯后面，他开始躲避别人的眼神，哪怕看向忒修斯也会低下头或者偏过头去从视线的角落观察对方。可是纽特从未抗拒忒修斯的拥抱，从未斩钉截铁地拒绝过忒修斯。纽特对于兄长的习惯，之于忒修斯，就像在缓慢又坚决地踩在那条线上，牵动忒修斯的神经，引起滔天的烧灼快意。他不记得纽特居然深谙此道，还是血缘之中升腾起的亲缘以外的感情会让人如此挣扎。  
当底线被一再踩过时，被它划出的范围就不能被称为禁区了，而是一片隐秘而敏感的乐园。是一片失常的，错误的，混乱的邪恶净土。  
虽然纽特可能对此一无所知。

纽特很清楚自己不是个喜欢也不擅长示好的人，他对于主动接近有一种抗拒感，因为他不擅社交。  
可他从不抗拒忒修斯。小的时候他依赖他的哥哥，忒修斯帮他解决麻烦，忒修斯很少指责他，忒修斯在他睡不着的时候哄他睡觉。后来忒修斯投入工作变得忙碌，他们见面不再那么频繁，忒修斯依旧喜欢拥抱他。纽特记得每一个拥抱，有时候忒修斯身上还带着战争的枪火气息。有时候忒修斯会在睡前亲吻他，有时不会。已经离开学校的纽特在晚安吻后睁大了眼，等哥哥离开房间才伸出手迟疑地触摸被亲吻过的地方。纽特觉得晚安吻开始变得看似意味简单却隐晦不明，可是不论是忒修斯，还是纽特，都没有表示出任何抗拒。纽特有一些想法，可他抓不住，说不出。  
而且这种念头，无法开口，不能询问。

所以当忒修斯攥着纽特的手腕把他按在沙发上，一只手扯松了自己的领带，脸上带着疲倦和一股破釜沉舟的决意低头看着弟弟的脸喊他的时候，在旅途中短暂休假回家穿着条纹睡衣的神奇动物学家惊讶了一下以后就垂下眼不敢去看哥哥的眼睛，薄薄眼睑下纽特的眼珠在颤抖着。他在害怕，也在期待。害怕自己的想法被撞破，期待兄长抱有和自己一样的隐秘心思。  
忒修斯低下头，去亲吻他的弟弟。他贴着纽特的嘴唇缓缓摩挲，专注盯着纽特的脸。纽特闭着眼，完全不知道自己现在完全是一副快要哭出来的可怜表情。忒修斯略略叹口气，松开攥着纽特手腕的手，换成一个与他手指相交的握法，贴着弟弟的嘴唇，问道：“不躲开吗，你知道我在做什么吗？”  
纽特蓦地睁开眼睛，声音很低但语速飞快说道：“我当然知道……不，我是说我希望是我知道的那样。”说完纽特皱起眉，似乎还在纠结什么。  
忒修斯在听到这句话以后，如释重负后喜悦几乎无法抑制地膨胀开来，他庆幸与自己怀揣的情感不是一朵不会开放的花。同时忒修斯当然知道纽特在被什么想法困扰。这种荒谬的情感，像是千钧一发般的绝望。  
忒修斯此刻不想去思考这些，他空出一只手捏住纽特的下巴，继续去亲吻他。  
纽特很快被吻得浑身发软丢盔弃甲，唇舌间的一点小小反抗很快被压制。纽特的后脑被扣住，手被忒修斯抓着，他挣扎不能。这个亲吻温柔又深情，口内每一处敏感的地方被对方的舌尖爱抚，舌尖被吮吻噬咬，呜咽声和未脱口的话都被按了回去，只能发出几声低弱鼻音。  
纽特心里泛起一丝慌乱。他试图挣动，但是怎么可能挣得过接受过战争训练的忒修斯。感受到抗拒，忒修斯结束这个吻，让已经脸色泛红的纽特松一口气。  
纽特感到一阵眩晕，他是真的眼窝浅，亲吻毕，眼睛里已经滚着一层水。他抽出手扶着忒修斯的肩膀，大口喘息，去看哥哥的眼睛。纽特现在很想说些什么，可是他已经捋不清楚脑子里的想法，只好一言不发盯着忒修斯。  
忒修斯在弟弟眼中看到了越来越亮的光。他们呼吸交缠，纽特攀着自己的手在微微发抖，但是望过去他眼里一片热烈，纽特的脸色因为刚刚的亲吻泛起了性念带来的潮红。  
忒修斯拧起眉，他的内心还是有些挣扎。片刻后他还是把脑子里风暴一般盘旋着的背德挥赶出去，放任自己，让一切发生，控制一切继续发生。他低下头再次去亲吻纽特，去勾他的舌尖，去搔他的齿龈，去舔他的上颚。  
忒修斯感到纽特在回应他，生疏但热情，这使得忒修斯脑子里不该产生的兴奋更加剧烈的燃烧起来，让人沉溺其中不想脱身。过于热烈的深吻使纽特感到一点呼吸困难，他抬起手揪了忒修斯的头发示意停下，张开嘴想说什么，忒修斯的手指压上弟弟的嘴唇缓缓摩挲，低声问道：“你确定你知道？但是这样似乎不对。”  
纽特伸浮在眼睛里那层水顺着眼角滚下来，他伸出舌头去忒修斯舔压在自己唇上的手指，声音颤抖：“可是你之前加入战争，也是不对的。”  
他低声继续道：“这没有什么对不对。”语毕，他用力咬了一下忒修斯的指尖。  
这可能是他面对兄长时，说过的最勇敢的话，做过的最勇敢的决定。

沙发对于两个成年人的体型来说还是比较狭窄，忒修斯干脆把弟弟拖到地板上。地板上的地毯柔软厚实，忒修斯托着纽特的腰带着他翻个身趴在地毯上。忒修斯带有薄茧的手指以过分缓慢的节奏在纽特的腰侧抚过，他低着头，唇舌耐心地沿着他的脊椎的骨节一点点磨下去，在弟弟的后背上留下颜色很浅痕迹也很浅的齿印。他想要留下些痕迹，可是他看到纽特身上因为冒险跋涉和神奇动物留下的伤疤，又觉得应该无比温柔地对待他。纽特的手指搅着地毯的绒，竭力使自己声音平稳：“哥，你知道吗，很多动物，包括神奇动物，喜欢留下痕迹来表示占有。”  
忒修斯把脸埋在弟弟的后背笑出了声，纽特能感受到忒修斯胸腔的震动和他笑的时候呼出来的气息。忒修斯拉过纽特的手，在他掌心亲吻一下，说道：“你说得对。”他开始耐心舔舐着纽特的手指，然后带着他的手去到了他的后方。  
纽特一下子慌了。  
被自己的手扩张的感觉，简直羞耻到想以头抢地，纽特觉得自己所有的血液都涌到了头顶。纽特被忒修斯按着跪趴在地毯上，自己的手指操着自己柔软的后方，咬着手背把声音压回去。高热的身体伏在其上，忒修斯的呼吸把纽特的头发吹起来。纽特几次想要把手抽出，手腕都被忒修斯使力制住，他贴着弟弟的耳朵，舔着他的耳后，沉声道：“还不行，你会受伤。”  
等忒修斯终于肯放过他的手，纽特因为羞耻和惊慌抓紧地毯，腰塌下去，完全没注意到自己完全是一副打开身体的邀约姿态。忒修斯掐着弟弟窄窄的腰，缓慢进入。  
纽特一口气碎成了好几块，一点点吐出去。  
他们滔天的情欲里碰撞出背德的火花。

纽特的手脚缠着忒修斯，脸埋在他颈窝，调整自己的呼吸。忒修斯把他抱起来去浴室，一边清理一边哄着不肯和自己说话的纽特。  
筋疲力尽的纽特被哥哥裹着毯子放在沙发上，忒修斯随意套了一条长裤，赤着上身去给被折腾的乱七八杂的地毯施清洁咒。糟糕的地毯很快变得平整，可是纽特觉得自己心里的一大片地方湿漉漉皱巴巴的沉下去。忒修斯直起身走过去，纽特向他伸出手搭上他的肩想自己坐直，忒修斯把纽特连人带毯子抱起来往卧室走去。  
两个人有一万年没睡在同一张床上了。  
躺在床上，纽特侧过身背对着忒修斯，面对着墙。他蜷起来——他小时候也很喜欢蜷成一团睡觉，早上忒修斯来喊他起床时总会伸手把人扳直，说这样长不高。蜷成一团并且比忒修斯矮不了多少的纽特听着自己的心跳，感觉忒修斯的呼吸声近了。  
忒修斯凑过去，他伸手从后面搭上纽特的腰，见弟弟没有动作，手上小心使力在他腰间捏了捏。纽特闷闷出声喊道：“哥。”他翻过身，面对着忒修斯躺好。忒修斯伸手把弟弟的脑袋按进怀里，捏了捏他的后颈。  
纽特听着忒修斯的急促的心跳声，偷偷笑了一下。

那个短暂的休假结束以后，一切似乎都与从前没有不同。可是纽特开始在给忒修斯的信里提到更多细枝末节鸡零狗碎的事情，忒修斯的拥抱变得更加用力认真。  
不够太平的时代有个可以想念的人非常幸福，现在他们可以更加直白地思念对方。

忒修斯做出过很多一意孤行的决定，比如成为傲罗，比如未经许可的投身战争，那些看似风险极高的决定，他都没有后悔。  
他选择纽特，选择把所有兄长的爱人的感情都投给他，他也没有后悔。  
可无坚不摧的忒修斯有时仍旧担心，他不确定自己这样的决定是否过于自私。  
好在纽特仍旧和从前一样，虽然他们依旧聚少离多，可他们依旧相互依存。

END.


End file.
